


Bitter Change

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LMAO, Pseudo-Incest, idk how to tag this one all i know is theres angst, oh right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: It was very rare to see Takumi's smile.





	

 She had never seen him laugh before.  
  
 Hell, if she could remember, not once had she ever heard him laugh. So to witness such a miracle from afar truly left her speechless.   
  
 From the moment the lively sound caught her attention, Kamui swiftly looked around the astral place like an excited child. When she first saw it with her own eyes, she actually couldn’t believe it. It took her a few eye-rubs and a shake of a head later before she focused on the bearer of the laugh. Upon realizing that her vision wasn’t playing mind tricks on her, dark pupils dilated slightly to see such a surprising sight.   
  
 His cheeks were splashed in shades of faint red. White teeth shined from the sun’s brilliant rays. At first glance, one would see an innocent young man who had no absolute worries. More and more laughter rang from that soft, pink mouth. One hand rested on his stomach while the other gingerly traced over his lower lip. Oboro and Hinata were seen standing next to their lord. Judging by the sight, Hinata must’ve had made a funny joke since he was now looking so cocky and proud while Oboro shook her head in between her laughter.  
  
 But God, crimson eyes couldn’t stray away from Takumi even if Kamui tried.  
  
  _So that’s what he sounds like if he’s laughing_ , wondered Kamui. Awe struck her in place. Curious gaze was never torn from the Hoshidan prince. Slim fingers cupped together and gently bumping her front, the Nohr princess tipped her head to the sight and observed as Takumi playfully shoved the chortling samurai.  
  
 He was still smiling.  
  
 Kamui felt her heart blooming.  
  
 Her hands cupped together, she bit the insides of her lower lip and just stared a bit longer. _He looks so happy…_ It relieved her, to be honest. Ever since Kamui came back to Hoshido, she knew her existence bore ill omen to the entire Hoshidans. Hell, even Takumi himself verbally accused of her for being the reason of Hoshido’s downfall.  
  
 To see and have her beloved mother die in her arms, Kamui honestly believed him in that.  
  
 The bloom in her heart withered slightly in sorrow and regret.  
  
 “Mother…” The name lulled out without a thought, Kamui then quickly shook her head before huffing shortly. _I can change this_ , she reassured herself. Crimson eyes gleamed forward and head cocked high, she raised one fist and raised it right across her face. _I can bring the two kingdoms together! I can save this world and not let Mother’s sacrifice be in vain!_  
  
 The sound of his laughter made her ears perk.  
  
 Gaze fallen back to the second prince, Kamui slowly lowered her right hand. _I can make you laugh so often in the future, Takumi._ That faint twinkle of hope sparked confidence in her soul. Nails lightly dug inside the palm of her hand, the Nohr princess flashed a bright smile the longer she looked at him. _I promise!_  
  
—  
  
 “Takumi!”  
  
 In order to fulfil her wish for a better future, she needed to act now.  
  
 “Takumi, wait!” Thinking that he didn’t hear her the first and second time, Kamui picked up the pace towards him. Right hand waved happily in his direction. A wide smile curled each corner of her lips. “Little Brother, wai-!”  
  
 “Don’t you _dare-!_ ”  
  
 The sudden chill in his sharp tone silenced her completely.  
  
 Thankfully, she was able to stop right in front of him right after he’d stopped walking. Green grass tickling her bare feet, Kamui curled her toes before looking up at him. “Takumi what-?”  
  
 Silence once again stole her voice the second she saw his expression.  
  
 His eyebrows furrowed tightly together. His eyes squinted menacingly at her presence. White teeth were shown by the pull of a scowl. Short scoffs were heard by the sharp exhale of his breath.  
  
 And his eyes. To have such an icy, hateful, disgusted gaze thrown at her, Kamui could actually feel her heart break into two.  
  
 “Who gave you permission to call me that?” he coldly asked. Though he had turned to face her, his right foot was had already turned to the opposite direction. Their distance was only a few steps apart, yet Takumi felt annoyed and intimidated to be around her for too long.  
  
 Kamui knew this.  
  
 She just didn’t know it would hurt this much.  
  
 “Don’t you _dare_ call me that.” His order was blunt and discourteous. His heart burned at the sight of flaring crimsons, Takumi quickly looked away. “Don’t you _ever_ think that I’ll be nice to you just because Sakura and Azura are.”  
  
 This pain, to her, was unbearable.  
  
 His body now turned around, Takumi clenched his teeth roughly. “Leave me alone.” Not even giving a chance for her to respond, the second prince stormed off and left the poor princess into a silent stupor.  
  
 Kamui didn’t move a muscle. She didn’t utter a peep.   
  
 The sight of his scowl marked her brain. The sound of his abhorrence echoed in her ears. Not once did he smile at her. Not once did he laugh with her. Not a trace of joy marked the Hoshidan prince. Instead, all she ever saw was the pure definition of hate.  
  
 Hate.  
  
 Kamui felt her heart breaking.  
  
 “O…Okay…” Right hand limply dropped to the side, Kamui lowered her head before slowly, shakily move both hands to rub her suddenly cold arms. Her vision blurred momentarily, and she flinched once at the feel of tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.  
  
 Kamui missed his laugh very much.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> boi i love to suffer


End file.
